Low
by XOXOXOXOX
Summary: Trunks and Pan have been broken up for a long time, 5 years, and Pan moved away to the U.S. and now Bra is trying to reunite the old lovers and hopefully get some neices and nephews!lol!
1. In the Begining

Low  
By:XOXOXOXOX  
  
Pan's P.O.V.  
  
Then I hear everyone calling out to me and asking me what was going on when Trunks had stormed out of the party when he saw I was there after 5 years I didn't know what to say, I was too confused for my own good and I was just not understanding that whole perspective. It started out along time ago when I was only 15 and Trunks he was 18 and who knows how bad people thought of us at that time. It was only till later when I was older that they started to see that nothing was going to stop us after the last few years of being together and it was quite interesting if I do say so myself. I only left because Trunks and Marron have been seeing each other secretly that is until I found out of course. It was a dark day in March when I decided to go and visit Trunks because school was cancelled do to St. Patrick's Day. SOOO... as I was saying I walked to his apartment door and heard Trunks talking to Marron. "Why are you dating Pan Trunksie?" asked Marron pathetically. "I just feel like it" answered Trunks. "Well I could use some love right now, I swear Pan will never find out" answered Marron, she is so totally wrong. "If you are sure," answered Trunks. Than a big scene, I walked right into his apartment and saw him and Marron making out on his couch. "Your lower than dirt Trunks you know that? You couldn't love anyone because you are just too much in love with yourself and obsessed with other women's bodies now I can see exactly why you always spend so much time with Marron, g'bye". Those were sadly my last words and I rushed home grabbed some money out of my parent's wallet, which they were not home, and left to the airport. I never came back to Japan until now and it is just a party and this is what happens.  
  
End P.O.V.  
  
"Pan u have to come to mom's Valentines Day party, in like 1 month and I want you to visit before then. So come down" Bra begged as she tried to talk Pan into going back to Japan. "Bra this is the last time I am going to one of these parties, ok, I will go, Im going to be there by 3:00 p.m. so don't be late on picking me up" answered Pan. "Ok, great, Love yah girl" Bra said. "Love yah too, Bye," answered Pan as she hung up. ~Oh my gawd, what have I got myself into~ Pan thought. She walked down the hall to her bedroom and went to her closet. She pulled out a fairly large suitcase. "I guess I could stay a maximum of 5 months only to visit and catch up and go to one of the best malls in the world" Pan said to herself. She danced over to the radio and turned it on. "Low" By: Kelly Clarkson had just came on.  
  
Everybody's talkin'  
  
But they don't say a thing  
  
They look at me with sad eyes  
  
but I don't want the sympathy  
  
It's cool you didn't want me  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?  
  
Well I just have to say  
  
Before I let go...  
  
Pan was about to cry when she found some old photos of her and Trunks so she decided to pack them and buy frames for them later. She came across some old skirts and shirts she had bought when she was with Trunks. Then Pan say it, her denim cheerleader mini skirt, it had a stain from a milkshake that brought back so many memories...  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Pan sat in the booth next to Trunks at the all so famous Ice Cream Parlor. When they got their sundaes Trunks "ACCIDENTALLY" dropped some of his sundae on Pan's mini skirt. "I can fix that" he said. Then he leaned down pressed his lips against the fairly short skirt and licked it then kissed her all the way up her stomach, in between her breasts and then on her lips. "I have something for you" he said. "What is it?" Pan asked. Trunks pulled out a lavender box and put it in front of her. She opened it and found a necklace that had a small diamond heart that was lavender and inside it had said "Trunks and Pan...forever" in small cursive letters. Pan started to cry. "Why are you crying?" asked Trunks. "Im happy" said Pan. He took the necklace and placed it around her neck. He looked at her. "Your still crying" said Trunks. "Im still happy" answered Pan and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
(chorus)  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
Pan was crying by now and she decided to just pack up the rest and get a ticket. It was after all only 12:00 p.m. Pan put the suitcase next to her bed and grabbed her car keys and got in her Lamborghini Gallardo. She drove off to the airport and to her surprise Bulma seemed to already book her a flight on a jet. She got her ticket and went back home and fell asleep.  
  
No I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
'Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be safe  
  
My friends are outside waiting  
  
I've gotta go  
  
(chorus)  
  
Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low  
  
What you did was low  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep!" Pan's alarm clock rang out. She got out of bed after turning off the alarm clock and she hopped into the shower. After she finished with the shower she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then did her nails. She walked into her room and picked up her denim cheerleader mini and pulled it on. She had been tanning and her legs looked perfect. She then took her white and yellow dragon silk spaghetti strap and put it on along with her white heels. She put her hair up in a messy, but cute, bun and put a white shimmer eye shadow on along with mascara, eye liner, and a touch of vanilla lip gloss with sparkles in it.  
  
I walk out of this darkness  
  
With no sense of regret  
  
And I go with a clear conscience  
  
We both know that you can't say that  
  
This to show  
  
For all the time I loved you so  
  
So...  
  
(chorus)  
  
Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low  
  
Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
'Cause what you did was low  
  
Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
'Cause what you did was low...  
  
She carried her bag out to the taxi that she had called and then got on the plane to Japan. She waited about 8 hours and then she heard the captain pilot over the intercom. "Please buckle your seatbelts and thanks for riding with American Airlines". The turbulence hit and soon they were exiting. Pan picked up her purse and exited the plane.  
  
"Oh Pan!" cried out Bra. "That is such a cute top, I missed you and also we are going shopping!".  
  
It is so totally like calm down Bra. But I have a huge surprise for you on the next chapter. I couldn't believe I thought about this but review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Is this the new begining?

Low  
By: XOXOXOXOX  
  
Pan just stood there dumb founded. "Uhhh, Bra I would like to go get my stuff and get it unpacked!" said Pan. "Right! Pan, tiny detail, Trunks agreed, with lots of persuasion that he is going to let you stay with him because Capsule Corp. is kinna full!" said Bra. "What!" Pan exclaimed. "Him and Marron were never an item!" said Bra. "Great, just great" said Pan. "Come on Pan, lets go get your things and I will drop you off at Trunks' house" said Bra almost at a whisper.  
  
They got into Bra's RX8 and rode off to Trunks'. "Trunks!" Bra called as she set her keys on the end table by the door. "Yeah Bra!" Trunks called back. "Come in here and show a little respect!" Bra called. Trunks jogged to the front room. "Yeah?" he asked before he saw Pan. "Bra who is this?" he asked. "Its Pan" said Bra. "Wow, you look great," said Trunks. "I guess I should show you your room". He led her and Bra up to the upstairs and to the right. Here it is. It was a fairly large bedroom with a bathroom, a hamper, a dresser, a closet, a vanity, a bed and a nightstand.  
  
"Make yourself at home" Trunks insisted as he left the room and closed the door lightly. Pan opened her suitcase and pulled out the delicates and placed them on the hangers and then put the other clothes in the dresser. She put her make-up, perfumes, and such on the vanity then put the toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, towels, mouthwash, and all that good stuff in the bathroom. "Wow Pan, I never knew about all these pictures," said Bra. "I didn't remember them and I found them," answered Pan as she sat next to Bra. "Hey, here is a big box of picture frames under the bed," said Bra. "Well Im going to leave" said Bra. "Ok Bye" said Pan. Bra left and left the door closed.  
  
Pan put the pictures in the frames and placed them on tacks in the walls and on the nightstand and on the vanity and a few in the bathroom. She lit 10 candles and then opened a window, letting the fragrance fill the room. Then she left and turns out the light. She decided to go downstairs because she couldn't hide from Trunks forever.  
  
"Hey Pan" Trunks greeted. "Hi" said Pan quietly. "Pan? If it makes anything better Im not mad at you," Trunks said. "That's good, at least now I know Im not living with someone who is mad at me for at least 5 months" said Pan. "Damn! You planned to stay till May?" he asked. "Yeah, just to spend time with family, friends, catch up on missed out times, go shopping, go eat some great food" said Pan listing some things that was still on her to-do list. "Well tonight Me, Uub, Bra, and Goten are going out clubbing, so you could come if you want," said Trunks. "Sure" answered Pan. "Um, why isn't Marron going?" asked Pan. "Because she believes she has what it takes to be famous like me and is in Guildhall, I bet she wont pass but besides that no one here besides her parents care where she is at and why she is there" said Trunks. "Oh ok, Well Im gonna take a shower and get ready and I'll be down in a minute or so" said Pan. "Ok, don't use all the hot water!" Trunks called. "Alright, I will" Pan laughed. Trunks shook his head and laughed and went off to his room.  
  
In Pan's room she had just got in the shower. She took her dove shampoo and put it in her hair and leaned against the side of the shower stall. After 5 minutes she rinsed it out and put some conditioner and did the same with it. After she was through with cleansing she got out and picked up a lavender towel that had Pan Son at the bottom in black thread. She went into her room and closed the window because it was cold. She sat on the vanity chair and dried off her face. She put on her mascara, eyeliner, and a lavender-sparkle eye shadow, along with a bit of dark purple mix in and then some blueberry flavored lip-gloss with sparkles and it tasted good. Next she blow-dried her hair and then brushed it and put it in a clippy and crimped the ends and put sparkle hair spray in her hair and left 2 lightly curled bangs out on both sides of her face.  
  
She got up and walked to the closet and found a shirt that crossed and tied around her neck and tied on her lower back that was lavender. She looked in her closet more and found a black cheerleader mini that she had bought a month ago. She pulled it on and put lotion on her legs and her arms and then picked up her black heel flip-flops that had a lavender strap and put them on. She got her candies perfume and sprayed it on her neck, her wrists and a little on the shirt and skirt. She went down stairs and heard that Trunks was in the shower.  
  
A little while he came out with a silk black shirt that was buttoned halfway down and then had slightly baggy black jnco's and some white and black vans. "You ready?" he asked her. "Yeah" said Pan getting up and walking out the door. Trunks followed and locked the door. "So what do you want to take? The RX8, The BMW, what?" he asked. "You choose," she said. "Ok, is the RX8 fine?" asked Trunks. "Yeah" said Pan. Pan got into the passenger side and Trunks got into the driver's side and turned on the car and then turned on the radio. "One Call Away" by: Chingy had just come on.  
  
[J/Weav]  
Ooh, yea yea  
DTP, how we do  
Call you and you can call me  
Whatever you wanna do baby  
  
[Chorus: J/Weav & (Chingy) 4x]  
(You, could, roll, wit, me)  
You call if you wanna bump over me  
(If you was my baby)  
I'm only one call away  
  
[Chingy]  
It was weird how we met, huh  
She was wit her mom in Bank America  
I'm wit my son cashin the check  
So I asked outta respect (uh)  
Would she like to explore the world or buy  
We can fly in my jet  
Her reply was "Yes, can I ask you sumpin?"  
I seen it in her eye, mama lookin like all I wanted was sex  
Scene moved to the next (that is true) but it was something  
about this girl's style that make me feel no regrets  
We started off casual; walks through the park  
Candle light dinners by dark, I'm thinkin smart (smart)  
Of course she might think I'm in a rush  
To touch, clutch and be up, but baby I ain't on that stuff  
Dropped her off and told her call me up, we can talk  
Conversate about political subjects whatever's thought  
So I zoomed off, lookin by and my phone rang It was her in the shower, (she said) she said "I couldn't do without ya"  
Then I said. . .  
  
[Chorus: J/Weav & (Chingy) 4x]  
(You, could, roll, wit, me)  
You call if you wanna bump over me  
(If you was my baby)  
I'm only one call away  
  
[Chingy]  
The next day I'm with the fellas at the case playin ball  
Here she comes wit her friends they posted up on the wall  
Now I'm showin off, trynta dunk trynta dribble break fast  
Through the middle just to see her smile and giggle  
Game over I punched her wit a kiss on the cheek  
The homeboys lookin at me sayin "Lil Howard you weak"  
But you know how that go, what I got they want  
What I got I flaunt, never mess wit it, PLEASE don't  
Told her "I'm going home" she asked can she go too  
I'm like "Yeah boo, I can't see me without you"  
Got thurr, I took a shower jumped out she in the bed  
With a see-through thong said I looked at her and said. . .  
  
[Chorus: J/Weav & (Chingy) 4x]  
(You, could, call, me)  
You call if you wanna bump over me  
(If you was my baby)  
I'm always one call away  
  
[Chingy]  
Girl recognize game, before game recognize YOU  
You're dealin wit a player, TRUE  
Now whatchu wanna do?  
We can kick it and go puff on a bluuunt  
Oh you don't smoke? Grab a pint of Hen' then we can get druuunk  
It's up to you, I'm the man but baby just let me know  
Cuz if you got an attitude I could treat you just like a hoe  
Get to rollin wit me baby, hop in there's enough room  
We can gaze at the stars that shine like the moon  
Gimme a chance to show ya, and a chance to know ya  
Just be true, and there's nothing I won't do, for ya  
Some women like to play it foul (foul)  
But them the kind I put in the place of a child (child)  
Don't worry be happy and smile and. . .  
  
[Chorus: J/Weav & (Chingy) 4x]  
(You, could, roll, wit, me)  
You call if you wanna bump over me  
(If you was my baby)  
I'm only one call away  
  
By that time they had reached Goten and Bra's house. Trunks honked the horn and Goten and Bra came sprinting out of their house. "Hey Panny, long time no see" said Goten. "I missed you too Goten" said Pan. Then they went to Uub's house and picked him up. Pan and Trunks were sharing glances once in awhile. When they arrived they had no trouble getting in because of the C.C. kids were with us.  
  
Pan headed down to the karaoke floor and sung "Cry" by: Mandy Moore.  
  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon(yea)  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It Was there  
I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
By this time she had Trunks' full attention. And he was staring at her and wishing he could have back again what he had lost. He walked over to Bra. "Bra, I want her back" said Trunks. "Win her back then" said Bra. "I have done all I can" said Bra. "Only you have the strength to win something you have lost, Pan is not an easy giver but I had to convince her to come and  
then I had to tell her Capsule Corp. was booked and no more rooms were  
available and that she had to live with you and the rest is magic so it isn't that hard so deal with it!" answered Bra. Right then Trunks was going  
to try but he wasn't so sure if he was sure. He confused his self  
basically!  
  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one will find...  
  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
(forever was in your eyes)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
Baby cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
(Fade out)  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
  
Pan got off the stage and everyone clapped. "Hey Pan, wanna go get some drinks and just talk?" asked Trunks. "Sounds good," said Pan. Then they went up to the bar and ordered some shots, actually a lot. "Trunks you are so hot," said a drunk Pan. "You are too, I would love to get you in bed" said a drunk Trunks. Bra came up to the both of them. "We are taking you 2 home" said Bra. They got them into the back seat and drove them home. Pan was leaning all over Trunks and he pushed her against the wall. "I love you Pan" he said and started to kiss her. She unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way down. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the coffee table. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down off of him. He unclasped her bra and pushed her skirt off of her hips. He walked her to his room and she pushed him onto the bed. She felt his erection pressing against her inner thigh. She pushed off her thong and took her teeth and pulled his boxers off of his legs. He flipped her underneath him and positioned himself. He started without a moment's hesitation. 4 hours afterwards they were sleeping deeply.  
  
"Trunks! Where are you?" asked Bra as she had entered his home. Bra saw Pan's shirt on the coffee table along with her bra, Trunks' shirt and pants, and Pan's mini skirt. Bra rushed to Trunks' room. She saw Pan lying on Trunks' chest and he had his arm around her. Bra decided to leave before they woke up.  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
"That was a good night," said Trunks as he stretched. Pan then woke up. "Trunks lay back down, there is no reason for you to be up," said Pan lazily. "Sorry but duty calls" said Trunks. "Bye Trunks" said Pan hugging the pillow he was laying on. "Bye Pan" said Trunks.  
  
Gawd, sorry if that is too many songs for you too but I love songs in it and anyways next chappy and future chappies wont have songs in them!!!!! ! REVIEW! READ! REVIEW! READ! REVIEW! READ! REVIEW! READ! 


	3. purposes!

Low  
By: XOXOXOXOX  
  
Hey again, but anyways like I said!!!!!!!!!!!! We are gonna continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When Trunks got home Pan was sitting on the couch dressed in a pair of Lucky brand denim short shorts and a palm tree background string bikini with the bottoms on under the shorts showing the ties and also lime green flip-flops with light up straps and water proof eyeliner and mascara with sparkly lime green eye shadow and lemon lime lip gloss with Tommy Hilfiger perfume on.  
  
"Hey Pan, heading off to the beach?" asked Trunks. "I don't know I kinna recognized that you had a pool so I got dressed in my bathing suit and waited till you got home to ask you if I could go swimming" answered Pan. "Sure, you can go swimming anytime you like, I don't mind, I have some tanning lotion in my bathroom so you can go get it and I'll join you and call Goten, Uub, and Bra so they can too" said Trunks. "Sounds great," said Pan. She went into Trunks' room and into his bathroom. She saw a picture on his bathroom counter. It was them together, Pan was sitting on his lap and he was trying to kiss her and she was joking around with him and trying to get away from his lips but he won.  
  
Pan grabbed the tanning lotion and walked outside. Pan sat on a beach chair and put some tanning lotion on her stomach and her legs, chest, and her arms. Trunks was on the phone calling some people and then by nightfall they had a pool party. About 50 people ended up coming. At 12 a.m. Trunks and Pan were sitting in his room and making out. Pan straddled his waist. "Pan, I thought you were mad at me?" he asked her. "No, Im not, I just had to think and just have some peace and quiet and Im thinking about moving back here" said Pan. "Really?" he asked kissing her shoulder. "Yeah, I have always loved you, I will always love you and I want you to know that, we have never broken up and I cant see how I could have left you" said Pan.  
  
They shared another few passionate kisses and Pan fell asleep next to him, feeling his body next to hers. Pan woke up at 3 a.m. and saw Trunks wasn't next to her and heard the shower going. She stripped and walked into his bathroom. He was leaning against the shower wall and his eyes were closed. Pan walked into the shower quietly and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes as she hugged him. He stroked her back and propped his chin on her head. Pan looked up into his eyes and kissed him. He kissed her back and pressed her against the wall. Pan took a washcloth and put some soap on it and ran it over his toned and well-built chest. She moved the washcloth in a circular pattern all over his body. He picked up a washcloth and ran it over her back and covered the rest of her body. "I love you," said Pan. "I love you more," said Trunks. Pan giggled. Trunks just did the all so famous Vegeta smirk. "Pan, at 7:17 p.m. Im taking you out to dinner and before then you and Bra can go to a beauty spa and prepare for one of the most memorable nights of you girls' life" said Trunks kissing her on her neck.  
  
~2:00 p.m. BEAUTY SPA~  
  
"Gawd, Pan but he said 'you and Bra can go to a beauty spa and prepare for one of the most memorable nights of you girls' life' I think this means something, I think he has a plan with Goten!" said Bra excitedly. "You're probably right but I don't know why I forgave Trunks so easily, I guess because I didn't want anymore fighting and Trunks has still hung on to me so it was a lot easier to get him back" said Pan. "Well on your need-to-know basis Trunks and you are perfect for each other on my behalf at least" said Bra. "Well its great that you and Goten are together, really, I think you guys will make cute kids and that is a fact" said Pan. "Um, Pan? Sorry to bust up on you and Trunks' sex encounter, I was trying to find him and then, yeah, I know you never knew about that but anyways, did you use a condom?" asked Bra. "I don't know, maybe Trunks and Goten want us to go to the special dinner and marry us both before you know, if we are pregnant, I know Goten is a half wit to forget a condom sometimes, and maybe that will be better" said Pan. "Well let's hope we aren't pregnant just yet," said Bra.  
  
~ 6:00 p.m. MALL~  
  
"We have to pick out some dress," said Bra. "Well yeah, just not too fancy" answered Pan. "What about this one?" asked Bra. Pan looked to see what Bra was holding up. It was a light blue dress with a bead drape over the dress, an exact replica just see-through, and it was white with crystal beads, it pinned up on the left side to the upper thigh, and it was naturally knee length. "Yes, I like it, but you wear it," said Pan. "Ok" said Bra. Pan saw a beige mid-thigh length dress that showed a lot of cleavage and tied around the neck and showed all of the back. Pan picked it up and payed for it. She and Bra then left and it was 6:20 p.m. When Pan and Bra got to Trunks' house Pan took a quick shower and then Bra did. They got dressed, did their makeup and then did their hair and put on their shoes then they left. It was 7:00 p.m. by now and Trunks and Goten were waiting outside.  
  
Pan took Trunks' arm and hopped in the car and so did Bra and Goten. When they got there they were at the Blue Palm. Trunks held Pan close when they got inside. They saw that the Back Street Boys were singing on the stage. They were singing "I need you tonight".  
  
Pan sat down next to Trunks and got their menus and such but then... "I was planning on doing this after dinner but pretty soon its gonna burst on me" Trunks and Goten got down on their knees. "Pan will you marry me?" Trunks asked pulling out a perfectly cut diamond. "Yes"-said Pan as tears filled her eyes. Trunks stood up and Pan hugged him. Goten and Bra was sharing a passionate kiss. Pan kissed Trunks and they held their position for along time.  
  
I Need You Tonight Open up your heart to me And say what's on your mind, oh yes I know that we have been through so much pain But I still need you in my life this time, and  
  
I need you tonight I need you right now I know deep within my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right I really need you tonight  
  
I figured out what to say to you But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, oh yes they do And I know in time that you will understand That what we have is so right this time, and  
  
I need you tonight I need you right now I know deep within my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more And baby I know I need you I know deep within my heart It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right I really need you, oh  
  
I need you tonight - I need you, oh I need you baby I need you right now - It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this I know deep within my heart No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right All I know is baby I really need you tonight  
  
Pan looked into Trunks' eyes, "I love you," she said. "I love you more," he said. Pan and Trunks went home after dinner. Trunks undressed and so did Pan. Trunks rubbed his hand on her shoulder and kissed it. "I want you," whispered Pan. Trunks went wide eyed and started kissing her neck. Trunks led her to the bed and they kissed some more. Pan looked at Trunks as he positioned himself. "I love you" said Trunks. Than he made his thrust. 


	4. Encounter

Low  
By: XOXOXOXOX  
  
Pan sat in the doctor's office, it had been 3 ½ weeks since Trunks had sex with her and she thought she might be pregnant. She was wringing her hands and sweating. She was afraid of what it would be, if Trunks wouldn't leave her because of their child. "Son Pan?" asked the doctor as she sat in her chair. "Yes?" Pan asked. "You came in here for a check-up right?" she asked. "Yes"-answered Pan. "On the form it says you are sexually active, when was the latest?" asked the doctor. "3 ½ weeks ago" said Pan. "Did you take an at home pregnancy test?" asked the doctor. "Yes, it had 2 lines on the thermometer" answered Pan. "Well just to be sure go into the bathroom, urinate into this cup and we will have the answers in a few days, we'll call you" said the doctor. "Ok" said Pan. She handed the cup to the doctor when she got back and then Pan left.  
  
She had asked Bra to pick her up and she was waiting outside when Pan came out of the hospital. "What'd they say?" asked Bra. "They said that I have a good chance but they took a urinated sample and they will get back with me in a few days and tell me the results" answered Pan. "Well how are you going to tell Trunks?" asked Bra. "I don't know, I might just tell him and then take a shower," said Pan. "Better than him screaming at you, good plan, all in all I think he will be happy," said Bra. Bra pulled up in front of Trunks' house and Pan got out. "I'll call you later Bra," said Pan. "Ok, see yah," answered Bra. Pan waved and went into the house, Trunks wasn't back from work yet. Pan picked up the phone and dialed Trunks' office number. No one picked up. "Even though you may be sleeping, I just wanted to say I love you, and I have something to tell you, I'm pregnant," said Pan. Some one had just picked up the phone and Pan hung up and got into Trunks' shower.  
  
About 10 minutes later Pan was still in the shower and Trunks had just walked in. He took off his coat and set it on his bed. Pan had left the bathroom door unlocked. He stripped and climbed in with her. She was sitting on the bottom of the shower and her eyes were closed. Trunks sat down beside her and pulled her to him. "Pan," he said "Im not going to leave you, Im willing to be a father, you being my wife and having a family together is what I have always dreamed of and don't let anyone tell you that I will leave you because I wont, your too precious to lose again and I would never hurt you" Trunks said as he kissed her cheek. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed quietly. Trunks just pulled her closer and layback in the shower taking Pan with him.  
  
Pan looked into his eyes and she smiled and kissed him. "I love you," said Pan. "I love you more," said Trunks kissing her again. They sat in the shower for a long time and practically fell asleep. By this time it was 8:00 p.m. and Trunks finally turned the water off and helped Pan up and put her in the bed with just a towel on. Trunks but on some boxers and pulled Pan to him as he got into bed. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep. At 7:00 a.m. Trunks had gotten up and got dressed for work. "See you at 1:00 p.m. I'm coming home earlier from now on" said Trunks as he gave her a kiss and left.  
  
Pan was woken up by the sun and plus she didn't feel so good. Suddenly she threw the bedspread over to the side and ran to the bathroom. She had thrown up, she knew now that she was pregnant. Pan took some paper towels and wiped down the toilet and used some toilet cleaner as well. She just lay back on the shower stall and looked up at the white ceiling. ~ How can I go through with this, marriage then a baby, what's next? Another kid? ~ Pan thought.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Bra's number. "Hey Pan" answered Bra. "Hey Bra, how have you been?" asked Pan. "Im pregnant with twins, we are going to name the first one that comes out will be Haruko and then the second will be Hiroshi. So what are you going to name your baby, give options for boy and girl" insisted Bra. "Well I was thinking for a girl Chazaeya Lee Briefs and if it was a boy I was thinking Ashton Izaaik Briefs. Or I could just let Trunks pick, which he'd probably end up naming the girl Bikini and the boy would be Boxer" answered Pan. "Well I have to go, Im going to get another test to make sure my kids are both boys and when they will be born," said Bra. "Ok Bra, bye bye" said Pan as she hung up the phone.  
  
The phone rang again. "Hello?" Pan asked. "Hey baby, what are you up to?" asked Trunks. "Hey Trunks, Im just picking out a baby name" answered Pan. "Sounds good, do you want to come down to the office and we can spend some you and me time?" asked Trunks. "You get home in 2 hours," objected Pan. "But I miss you" answered a puppy-dogged Trunks. "Fine, I'll come down there but we can't have sex, Im pregnant," said Pan. "Ok" said Trunks hanging up the phone. Pan hung up the phone and went to go get dressed. She put on a pink thong that said delicious on the front in blue and a matching bra. Then she put on a pink halter top that said 'sorry if I look interested, Im not!' in blue and she put on a low rising denim cheerleader mini skirt that happens to have a sundae stain.  
  
Pan entered Trunks' office without a problem from the secretary. "Hey" said Pan. "Hey, you look great," said Trunks. Pan walked over to him and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. "Im glad Im skipping lunch break for this" answered Trunks as Pan pulled away. "Uh no, you are going to eat, now come on" said Pan pulling his hand forcefully after getting up. She pulled him out of his office and led him to the elevator.  
  
Pan pushed her body against his when the elevator doors closed. "I thought you didn't want to have sex?" he asked. "I changed my mind," said Pan pushing the button to the 6th floor again to go back to Trunks' office. The elevator came to a stop and Pan rushed out still holding Trunks' hand. They ran into Trunks' office and slammed the door. Trunks was just about to take off his clothes when outside the secretary was having some problems with a girl.  
  
"Hold on a minute baby I will be right back" said Trunks getting up from the couch. "Marron! What are you doing here, you just show up out of no where and pretend Im still with you" yelled Trunks from outside his office. Pan got up and went to where Trunks was. "Excuse you Marron, Im the one getting fucked in Trunks' office, not you, Im the one getting married to Trunks, not you, and I am the one Trunks got pregnant, not you!" Pan yelled at her. "Your just a tramp, stealing girls' men" said Marron. "No Marron, it doesn't work out like that, you do not insult my fiancé and tell her that she is something that she is not cause then your insulting me, the kiddy games that ended a long time ago, I got over it, Pan got over it but you are still stuck on this childish dream that only you, no one else, is living in" Trunks said. "Is it a dream Trunks, I had you once and I can have you again" said Marron. "No, sorry to tell you Marron but you cant, I can barely stand you, you and me...there was never a you and me just persuasion in the middle of everything and now everyone hates you!" answered Trunks "Come on Pan, lets continue on where we left off" finished Trunks taking Pan by the hand and leading her back into his office.  
  
Pan's Thoughts ~That is how we defeated someone who would stop at nothing, our own enemy, but she gets worse In the next few chapters~  
  
Motel, sittin' in the dark. Empty room like an empty heart. Lovers stop but  
  
they never stay, they don't look back as they drive away.  
  
Maybe I, should fix this brokin' neon light. Fill in the cracks and paint it  
  
bright, then maybe love will stop here tonight.  
  
And if she knocks on my door, I'll give her the key, just one look in her eyes  
  
and i know i'll be everything thats she sees in me, more then i ever thought i  
  
could be.  
  
Cause these are the days, when all that i can do is dream. But i don't wanna  
  
spend forever, livin in the in between. I'm stuck here in a place without love  
  
and i just can't let it stay this way, but for now i'm gonna have to face it  
  
these are the days.  
  
Gotta use this lonely time, to change the picture in my frame of mind. outside  
  
the window there's a sunny day, I wanna feel it, on my face.  
  
You and i, were out here lookin for the same thing. An end to all this  
  
wonderin, waitin for someone to share this feelin.  
  
And if she knocks on my door, i'll give her the key, just one look in her eyes  
  
and i know i'll be, everything thats she sees in me. More then i ever thought  
  
i could be  
  
Cause these are the days. when all that i can do is dream. But i don't wanna  
  
spend forever, livin in the in between. i 'am stuck here in a place without  
  
love, and i just can't let it stay this way. but for now i'm gonna have to face  
  
it.[ these are the day  
  
These are the days between your hopes and fears. these are the moments that  
  
are still unclear. still uncertain if she will appear. Like it or not this  
  
is what i got OOOO cause  
  
These are the days, when all that i can do is dream. but i don't wanna spend  
  
forever, livin in the in between. and i'm stuck here in a place without love,  
  
and i just can't let it stay this way but for now i am gonna have to face it  
  
cause these are the days  
  
These are the day when all that i can do is dream but i don;'t wanna spend  
  
forever livin in the in between iam stuck here in a place without love and i  
  
just can't let it stay this way but for now i am gonna have to face it cause  
  
these are the days.  
  
PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!  
  
Pan had no clue what she was going to do since Marron had came back into the picture, not really because they totally blew her off but should she keep her kid away from her, she still questions herself on this.  
  
Ok this is the reviewers choice thingy also known as TRCT! But anyways you, the reviewer, pick this special happening to the thing above and help Pan decide should she let her kid meet Marron and let her be around her kid or not? And also there is 3 other questions just below. Take the quiz, review!  
  
Question 1) Should Pan let Marron be around her kid or should she take Trunks, her kid, and herself elsewhere when Marron is around?  
  
Yes or No  
  
Question 2) In what chapter should the baby be born?  
  
Chapter 4, 5, 6, or 7?  
  
Question 3) When Pan gets back from her doctor's appointment in the next chapter should Trunks...  
  
Have rose petals spread all over the house plus dozens of roses in vases all over the house as well. Have a surprise party ready with everyone there. Or should they go and get married  
  
Any other ideas please submit!!!!!!!!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
